Almost Too Late
by Happy Snow
Summary: Percy proposed and Annabeth refuses. What would Percy do? Suicide? Pretend it never happened? Or what? Pairings: Percy/Annabeth and very very slight Leo/Hazel.


_This is my first official Percy/Annabeth story. Please don't kill me. And of course, I am not the creater/maker/author/whatever-else-you-wanna-call-it of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This story is also on Wattpad under my account, SunnySnow.  
><em>

My mind went blank, once again, as Percy kissed me, for the uncountable time. I felt weightless, floating, as his soft lips pressed against mine, his warm breath on my cheeks. I was so deep into it that I didn't realize he stopped. When I finally looked down…

My boyfriend was kneeling in front of me. He was holding out to a small box which I didn't need to think to know what was inside. He grinned goofily at me, "So… will you accept it?"

I took it, instinctively and fumbled with it. I felt stupid. I couldn't understand why it was so hard to open. It must be the shock, Annabeth, I told myself. He smirked and gently started helping me, but not really. He was too close, distracting me. I barely felt my fingers as I could feel his warm breath against me. He leaned in, as though about to kiss me when suddenly, he pulled back. I wouldn't say I wasn't disappointed that he pulled back.

"I assume that means you accept me," Percy said.

"Huh? What?" I was confused. Accept what? "I haven't even opened it yet?"

Percy smirked again. What was going on? "Annabeth, it's on your hand." I looked down and jumped. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a ring on my hand which was still holding the unopened box. I couldn't understand. How had Percy slipped out the ring and onto my hand without me noticing? My finger clicked right into position and the box opened perfectly. I couldn't see clearly what was inside so instinctively, I pulled it out. It was a…

I couldn't believe it. Percy Jackson wrapped a boiled egg inside a box and slipped a ring onto my finger? I still could not comprehend why I couldn't open the box at first and now it was so easy to open. I took a closer look and…

There was a lock. I couldn't believe I could have fallen for a simple trick like this. Outrages!

"Umm… so is that a yes or a no?" Percy asked. He looked a little worried since I had not answer.

"An egg, Percy. You wrapped an egg?" I replied, trying to keep calm.

Percy nodded. "That was what Travis did for Katie and he said it worked like a charm. See, they're married."

"Who made the lock?"

"Leo."

"Leo left like two years ago with Hazel to Camp Jupiter."

"Yeah, he made it three years ago for me," Percy replied sheepishly. I stared at him some more. "Well, ke asked him to make it and he did but asked me why I needed it. He told me Athena's daughter would not want to marry so early. They want to mature first."

Well, Percy was a firsthand idiot. A girl would want something unique; he told me it was Travis' idea. A girl wants something self-made, he said Leo made it. A girl wants someone to understand her; he said Leo told him I wanted to mature first. Well he was thoughtful to have asked later but still, excuse me? I'm a girl too. I want a unique style or gift. I want something self-made by Percy. I wanted him to understand me. Doesn't he ever understand?

And married? Could I do it? I loved Luke so much and now I marry Percy? Sure Luke's dead but still… Should I? I didn't know who I'd like better between the two. Later, I decided.

I pulled out the ring and squashed it into his hand. "Keep it," I whispered. I need time to think over it.

He chuckled, "Time, well I have it at the moment. Sure!" He sounded cheerful enough. No offence done then. I turned and returned to my room, trying to sort out my confusion. Suddenly, the viewpoint changed, I was a third person watching Percy as he watched my other self's back leave. Once I was out of sight, his eyes filled with sorrow. More sorrow than I've ever seen. Tears started to form slowly and he was so upset even his head drooped a little.

"It's Luke, isn't it?" he whispered to himself. "I can't match his standard."

So, what was this trying to show me? Percy knew? This scene, it was exactly what happened on this day, but two years ago. The scene shifted again.

I was watching myself standing there and playing with him. All the sorrow in his eyes, the tears and the droopiness I've just seen was gone. It was like just being around him made him simply delighted. I thought over it, we were 25 and we haven't even done anything yet. I always refused. I never imagined that it would upset Percy. In fact, I noticed sadly, I rarely thought about him at all.

A hydra had been creeping up behind us. Gods, I, umm… the me in the scene, should notice but I just continue playing. It swiped at me and it was like Percy could feel I was in danger because he suddenly swerved himself in the direction and it hit him. He landed behind some rocks, very close to the lava just behind.

The hydra attacked, or tried to attack me, again. Percy was back within a minute, defending me. He lured it closer and closer to the lava and I realized what Percy was about to do. I wanted to scream to him to stop, run. Don't do this, but I could only watch in horror as Percy pulled the hydra, together with himself into the lava. When I ran over to look, he was yelping in pain in the lava. I would probably have called Chiron but it was over, Percy Jackson had sunken into the lava.

I saw myself fell onto the ground, weeping uncontrollably. I didn't have any keepsake from Percy. Nothing to remind me of him, and he was gone. _Gone!_

I sat up and my head hit the upper bunk where Malcolm groaned and turned. My whole body was drenched in cold sweat, as if I've been dunked. I swore I heard a small consoling voice whisper in my ear, "You could still change it." I looked around. No one was inside. This was seriously freaking me out. Why was I dreaming of Percy?

I got dressed quickly and walked over to Percy's bunk. I knocked on his door gently. I heard him groan something too soft to be heard and went back to snoring. "Percy, it's Annabeth," I whispered. I heard some rustling noise and within thirty seconds, he was dressed and ushering me inside.

He stared when he saw me in the dim light. "Oh my God, Annabeth, are you okay? You're sweating and you… you look so pale. And… and, Annabeth, What happened?"

I smiled a little at his reaction. He was just so sweet sometimes. "I'm fine." I didn't know how to change the topic but then I heard the same cooing voice. _You could still change it._ "Percy, I… I came to tell you something (Percy's eyes widened in anticipation). Yes, to two years ago."

This was a test. If I told him, I would marry him, it wouldn't be a test. I was checking his sincerity. Checking if he cared enough to remember. To my surprise, Percy hugged me tightly.

"I love you, Annabeth," he whispered happily, on cloud nine. He always forget things but this, this he remembered with no problem. He didn't even need a second to think over it. I couldn't suppress a smile.

That evening, my dream replayed itself. Tears stripped down my face as I didn't even go over and check on Percy. I didn't want to see that face, filled with so much sorrow, so much anguish. I didn't want to accept reality. I wanted to run but something caught my hand. A hand so pale it could've passed for a ghost's hand was gripping tightly onto the wall.

"Annabeth," a small weak voice croaked from the lava. I ran over and checked on Percy. I couldn't believe it. Percy, with newfound strength or so it seems, had managed to grab hold of the wall. I didn't hesitate to put my two hands onto his and pulled him slowly out. I think he winced a few time but I was concentrating more on the task, pulling him out.

When he was out and we were both panting, it was already dark. Pass curfew. We were about to dash back into our cabins when a flash of light illuminated the night sky.

"So, you passed the test," Aphrodite said happily. Turning to Percy, she said, "I told you I would make your love life messy!" But when Aphrodite looked at me, she didn't even speak but the word found its way to my head. _Good job, Annabeth. You were almost too late. Your love was what gave Percy strength. Yes, your love means a lot to him. Treasure his._

With that final goodbye, Aphrodite was gone.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

I shrugged, "Let's go back before we get caught." Percy looked really confused but let it go. I wasn't nearly as confused, but I was happy. The gods let me keep Percy. I _will_ treasure it. I would not let another almost-too-late happen ever again.


End file.
